


Breaking News:

by Psiberzerker



Category: MCU, Spider-Man: Homecomming
Genre: 1st time, F/M, Femdom, Inter-Racial, Mixed Race, cervical, eaves dropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psiberzerker/pseuds/Psiberzerker
Summary: Behind the scenes at Midtown Polytechnic High School, Betty Brant begins the first of many affairs, working in Journalism.





	Breaking News:

This is a FanFic. I claim no rights to the characters, events, nor places in The MCU, nor Marvel Comics. All characters herein, with the exception of the narrator are (c) Disney/Sony Pictures, and Marvel Comics. Any resemblance to persons living, dead, or the intellectual property of a third party are purely inspirational.

I make no profit for this work, nor does Archive of our Own. It's purely for my own entertainment, and anyone who doesn't think it's a complete waste of webspace. There is no historical legal precedent for copyright, nor trademark infringement for the purposes of Fanfic where Profit, or Libel are not motivating factors. 

Should this change as it applies to this petty little work, it will be immediately delited the moment it comes to the Author's (or I suspect Host's) attention, and no doubt promptly forgotten. 

;

News Desk (3rd Person PoV)

"And Cut."

"Huh!" Betty Brant rolled her eyes, pulling the microphone clipped to her burgundy sweater vest, and throwing the receiver on the desk.

"Betty!" Jason went after her, "It wasn't that bad!"

"I know, just. It's not that."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Look, we've been doing this all year, and I can tell when something's wrong. You want to talk about it? I bet you might feel better if you talk about it."

"Well," at the makeup room, she wished they had a dressing room, or even a private dressing room would be great, but this wan't the first time today she regretted going to the Polytechnic. It's free, and the cost of going to Gramercy, Wadleigh, or Repertory was just too much. So, with her grades, she settled for the nerds, the girl's basketball team barely even overshadowing the Yellow Jackets, and her career is going nowhere quick until college, but that's not it.

"Huh," she locked the door, "Well, how'd you make out last night at the party?" Obviously, Liz's father didn't have anything to worry about, money for her college. Just one look at her glass house would tell you that. 

Leaning back, she looked up at his tall, mutli-ethnic features, shock of frizzy hair, and then slowly back down his long lean body, stopping at the front of his khakis belted over the tucked in shirt.

"All right," he shrugged, "It was all right, I guess." Leaned back, almost sitting on the end of the makeup counter, which ment bending his knees, Spreading them invitingly, and pushing the chairs out on their rollers. 

Horny, Betty just walked over, and turned the closet one around, by the back. "You get any?"

"What?"

"Did you get laid, or are you still a virgin, too?"

He shook his head. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Unfortunately. She felt the zippers on his jacket, and looked down pouting. "You asked what the problem was, and that's just it. Huh, I got so horny, but then he just kissed me, and dropped me off." Spreading it to reveal the turtle neck, and slip it off his shoulders, she raised her chin, and took a deep breath, but didn't look up. She puckered up, eyes closed and sighed, gripping his biceps through the shirt, and waiting for him to kiss her.

"Betty, I'm flattered, but I have a girlfriend, and."

"I know." She let go, and turned around. "You don't like me like that either," but ever since playing Fuck/Marry/Kill with the girls on the bleachers, she knew she wouldn't get a shot with any of the Avengers, but looking around the school. She knew who she wanted to Fuck. "He just wants to stay friends, too."

"Oh."

"Snh!"

"Don't cry." 

At least she felt his arms around her, and her buttocks squeeze together between his legs.

"Ngh, it's just, I know. I look so small, and young that nobody ever even thinks about my sexual needs, and desires, but it's almost Graduation, and I. I gnow. Snh, I know that I'll never see you again and I'm just afraid that I'll miss the chance."

"What chance?"

"Mh!" She smiled, and pretended to dry her eyes, but dabbing them with the tissue to make them tear up. Then turn back, and smile out the corner of her eye. Feeling down her hot cheeks, and neck, his forearms, and squeezing her tiny breast buds with hers, she pulled his hands down. Gently, and started slowly rubbing up and down the hardness she felt, and pushed up vertical against her back.

"Huh, oh Betty."

"Sh," she turned, "You don't have to say anything." Pulled off her sweater first, and stepped back. Working her way down the buttons of her blouse, and feeling the heat of her desire rise out of the opening as it got lower, and lower. "Huh, just get it out." She licked her lips, "Where I can see it."

Already anticipating the saltiness of his sweat, she looked down. "Oh!" She grinned, "You're circumcised."

"Sorry?"

"It's all right." She finished unbuttoning her sleeves, and dropped her blouse. "Come here, Tiger. You know how to unhook a bra?" He shook his head. "Well, you're a bright boy. I'm sure you can figure it out." 

Turning to plant herself in the seat of the office chair, she pulled the ends of his belt, and closed her eyes. Opened her mouth, and took another deep breath through her nose just to smell the sweat on his pubes, before getting a grip. With both hands, and kissing the bulging pink head before letting it slip through her hungry lips.

;

Jason (1st Person Narrative)

She's right, of course. I never really thought about her, having needs. Sexual needs, like she said, but it's not like I'm a child molester. She's just so petite, and young looking, I forgot her 18th birthday party, even though I was there. A pool party, even though it was New Years, they got an indoor pool at the hotel, and even seeing her in her swimsuit, she doesn't have much of a body. So, I didn't pay attention, and to be fair most of the signals I got from her seemed to say the exact opposite.

The faces she makes, and that campy dialog they wrote for me to ask her out, but that's acting. That's all it was, but all the times she talked about her hopes, and dreams. Getting into Journalism school, and how happy she was. Laughing, and waving her acceptance letter to Arthur L. Carter, it didn't take much imagination to see her growing up, and anchoring her own show. Covering Superheroes, with so many around, and on the strength of the piece she did on The Battle of New York.

I just, never imagined myself in it. Her future, other than seeing her all grown up. Professional and famous, maybe a little taller, and certainly bustier, but just the shape of something underneath the front of a nice Cobalt Blue Blazer. With her hair done up, and telling my friends about how I used to know her. I sure never thought I'd give her the chance to blow me, but I didn't make her do anything, she didn't want to. I basically just had to sit back and enjoy it.

Let her, my first blow job. "Wow, your mouth is so hot." i always imagined Liz, and her deep brown full lips.

"Mh, schuph! Huh! You're so big, and hard, too. What is this, 8 inches?"

"I don't know." You know, "I never thought to measure?"

"Huh, more than a mouthful. Huhl!" She licked it, bottom to top. "I can't even get it all in my mouth. Aulgh! Grl, kahH!" She wiped her mouth. "See?"

"Yeah, that's all right." I patted her head, "You can just suck the tip. Oh!"

"Auglaghah. Gaghkugh!"

"You like that?"

"Deep throating?" She grinned. "Yeah, aughugh!" Her cheeks puffed out, then slapped back so I could feel them hit the sides between her teeth, then her lips pull tight, and her fingers grip around the base so they almost crushed my balls together, but not quite. "Qwoolh!" Then, it swelled in her mouth, sucking so hard, it caved in, and squeezing it so it bulged, and throbbed, but her spit ran down, and her fingers were so wet they slipped up. 

Still so tight, it just squeezed the blood, and made it bulge bigger, and harder than ever. "POP! Ngh!" She grinned, and twirled it around like a joystick in both hands. "It just gets bigger, and bigger!"

"Huh, that's starting to hurt! A little."

"Oh." She let go. "Sorry," and it shrank back to normal, then started thumping ups against my shirt with my pulse. "Huh, I'd never done this before."

"Me neither," I shook my head, "Even I didn't know you could make it swell up like that."

"Um, you got a rubber, or something?"

"Oh, yeah." I still can't believe this is happening, with her of all people, but "Since I didn't get a chance to use it last night." I got it out of my jacket pocket. "Huh, you're right. As long as we're not getting any."

"Yeah, just shut up, and put it on, so you can fuck me." She shimmied out of her skirt, and those soft little mounds of girl flesh didn't even jiggle. "I didn't bring you in here to talk."

"Okay." Don't have to tell me twice. It's just hard to believe her, even saying fuck out loud without giggling.

Then again, she never was much of a giggler.

;

Betty (1st...)

"Huh!" Finally. I just relaxed, and took it all in. Well, "Ihihihmn!" Not all of it. It is rather long. 

"Huh, I've never heard you giggle before."

"It's just, so. Gosh, I. Hm." At a loss for words, I just felt his chest, and got used to feeling so full. The rubbery head mashed up against the dead end, savoring the salty dick sweat in my mouth, and leaning down to run my fingers through his hair. Kiss him, and you know what?

I'm just tired of waiting for him to kiss me. Any him, any time, any where. If I want to get kissed, I shouldn't have to climb up the lapels of his jacket, but "Uh. Hang on, just." Makeup fell over, and rolled off onto the floor. A bottle broke, but I didn't care. "There. Huh!" I just had to get my knees up, and my shoes behind his back to wrap my legs around him. Hug him tight, and start rocking. Back and forth on his pole, impaled on it, but not wanting to back off, I just left it bottomed out, and swung it back and forth. Deep inside me, "Oh so deep inside me, huhH! Fuck, yrh! Aowl!" Turning, and pulling his face up to jam my tongue in, and swirl it around, and around between my teeth.

Lifting my hip, and rocking it back, while the other one slipped down, and forward, then back, and forth. Up, and down, around and round to rub the rubbery tip. "Mphihnihn yeahah hah!" Laughing at the tickling, and then shivering. "Nghm!" Trying to take another breath, "Uh!" Mouth wide open, and my tummy rippling, but the best part is the tight puckering spasms, and holding on for dear life. "Ngrh!"

"Ow, OW! Nguhphf! Fuck, you bit me?"

"Jrszfph!" Tears squeezing out of my eyes, and now the pressure is so hard it hurts, but i can't back off of it, with all my wight on it, and "NGAH! Fugh! Hrngh! Hihn! Snh! HhnNnNnNnM!"

"Is that?" I nodded. "Did you just?" He relaxed, cut off, and just let that go. "Huh!"

...

Twitching, and I just held on. Feeling him twitch, and even bulge a little. Wishing I could feel his semen splash into the reservoir tip, carefully pinched to leave a little space, but it was too late. They didn't cover this in Health class, and I didn't realize that I was heavy enough, or it could loosen enough to take it all the way in, but I'm so glad. 

"Huh, huhHhuhH! Yeah. Snh! Uph!" Finally, it finished filling up the rubber, and went soft. "UghuhHhuh!" I got another spasm when it slipped back through, and let it pinch back shut with a twitch contraction. "Huh, huh!"

"You really." He looked up, wide eyed, as if I'd done something superhuman. 

"Of course. Huh, what did you think? It's supposed to dilate enough to let a whole baby head go through."

"Yeahbut, I didn't know it could go all the way inside your uterus."

"Huh," Nerds, "Boys, you still have so much to learn about a woman's body, but." A quick peck on the lips. "Thanks."

He just looked dumbfounded, and helped be climb down. "Ope, careful." Cought my arm when the chair scooted out, using the back for a handhold. "You almost fell."

"Ihihn? Hihehahuh! Huh, I'm probably gonna walk funny for a week."

He buckled up his pants, and hopped down, then reached for his jacket. Crammed up against the mirror, in between the ring of lights around it, and broken glass crunched under my shoe, but then something fell out of his pocket.

"Oh!" I covered my mouth. "Shit."

"What?"

I barely even remember bumping the corner with my ancle, then brushing it out of the way when I got my legs around him, but all I could do was point, horriffed.

At the plain flat black plastic box, with the chord sticking out of it, and the blinking green telltale light.

"You didn't even turn off your microphone?" I hit his shirt futiley.

"I'm sorry, I forgot!" So did I, knowing as well as anybody the reason he always wore a jacket is he doesn't like the transmitter on his belt.

"No telling who heard all that, turn it off!"

"I'm sorry!"

;

Chris (Media Lab)

"Buonjiourno." The multi-media instructor corrected her, again.

"Uh, it's afternoon." Her hair swept over her back, and shoulders, shaking her head.

"So?"

"So, Buonjiourno means Good Morning."

"I know that," Rolling her eyes. "I'm taking French, remember?"

Well, yeah but he's Italian. "So, what's up?" The Multi-media instructor got out his keys.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could see the Audio, from this morning's recording?"

"Yeah, sure." Without even joking about Seeing Audio, the Cameraman (Among other things) spun back around to his station. The bank of screens, sliders, touch pad, and track ball. While the innocent looking blonde followed him to the recording room. Overlooking the news desk, and green screen. "You haven't listened to it, yet."

"Well, I haven't finished mixing it with the video. Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I just." Trying to act innocent, which she's never had trouble doing before. However, she was having trouble hiding her flush underneath a fresh coat of makeup. So, she lowered her chin, so her straight hair could hang over her exposed neck, despite how hot it was. It wasn't the studio, despite the electronic equipment, it was her. "Forgot something, so that would be the best place to check. For it."

"Are you all right?"

"Uh!" No trouble whatsoever rolling her eyes dismissively. Lots of practice, "Fine? I just. Let me listen to this." She cut off the conversation, and backed into the corner with the headphones on.

Mr Buonjorno plugged them in, and just glanced back over his shoulder. Made a rolling motion with his finger, and hit play. Biting her lip, she nervously watched him bent over the monitor. Adding images, and that damned Airhorn sound Flash Thompson kept hitting at the party he'd DJed.

Another disappointment, thinking if anything would do it. Getting drunk at a senior party was dumb, and downright depressing when she still got ignored. Everyone else was disappointed that Spider-man didn't show, especially Ned since his entire reputation depended on him saying Peter knew him, but out on the balcony.

"Huh," now she wanted a cigarette. "Great." Despite seeing what nobody else had, the flash, then rolling cloud of blue cloud like fire, and lightning just barely glowing through the treetops, but then it got chilly. At least she got to see that, but missed everything else. 

Maybe I should tell him I believe him? She thought. Tuning out the takes, and mistakes of their awkward reading. All the lines that Jason fucked up, so they had to keep going over, and over them again, so she couldn't forget. Could recite it rote, but once again Chris zoomed in on her face. Quietly lifting up the earpeice, and holding her hair back. Sure enough, he laughed, and hit the Airhorn button.

"Where do you think I got it?" Flash said last night, when she begged him to stop using it.

"Huh!" Shaking her head, "An Airhorn?" So, he's in with Mr. Buonjourno, who ironically ruined her every morning with that crude noise. "Hhuh!"

Here it is, but now he's zooming in again. And again, on her face. Focusing on it, like he always does cutting back, and forth between closeups, but. Somehow, even as they paused their conversation on their way back to the makeup room.

She never noticed before, but there is a patter, and she swallowed. Silently, careful not to gulp, but the flush of embarrassment long gone, now she felt a chill, and suppressed a shiver at a bead of sweat rolling out from behind her ear.

Whenever she made a face, at his awkward advances. Of course, she hadn't imagined the sexual tension between them, or so she thought, but that just flashed her back to last week.

"Don't forget your Homecomming tickets, do you have a date?"

"Thanks Jason, I already have a date."

Who wrote that line? "Oh, hokay."

She knew that. He had a girlfriend, long before she got on the Homecomming committee with Liz, but he wrote that. Mr. Buonjourno did, just to give her a chance to brush him off.

Focused in on her face.

Then back to his. His reaction to being brushed off again. And again, now he had possession of her losing her virginity. 

The sloppy wet smacking sounds, and the gulps of her deep throating. just like she practiced all year, once she was old enough to go to the store, and buy one, but it's not like the real thing.

Damn it! She shook her head, This could be so hot, and it should be so hot, but now that I know he's been perving on me the whole time, and playing up my dismissive attitude for laughs.

"HhuhH!"

"Are you all right?"

"No."

"You're shivering, and look how pale your fingers are."

"Don't touch me!"

"It's all right, Betty."

"Let me out of here."

"It's all right. I didn't mean to scare you, but you might want to see the nurse."

"No, it's okay, I. Just." She swallowed, and felt some warmth rush back into her neck. Feeling a little less sick, once he backed of, so he wasn't standing over her in the corner, sh caught her breath, and pulled the clamshell headphones down over her hairband, to finish what she came here to delete. Rubbing it, and literally swallowing her fear, she even forced a smile. "I think I need a copy of this, to listen to later. Is there a tape or something? I can bring it back."

"Ha, nothing's kept on tape any more, it's all digital. Here." He rolled out a chair. Just like the one she'd used to steady herself, or tried to when she lost her virginity, but she was starting to warm up to him, a little. "You can just make a copy here."

After all, she had trusted him, and as far as he knows, she's still innocent. "Uh huh?"

"Here's the file."

She swiped from the dead silence, after the Morning Report all the way to the end, so the blackground turned red, and the green ironically black. "Just back-click?"

[Edit  
Delete]

Click! "Ooh! Sorry, um. Is there any way to get that back?"

"It might be in cache, or the Recycle Bin."

"Okay, thanks. I don't want to keep you from your work, so I'll just look there."

Already moving to Cache, since she had the path right there, and some experience cleaning up after herself online.

With the skills of a High School Senior, but not just any High School. A Polytechnic Prep School, which probably put her well ahead of average.

;

Ned (After School)

"Oh hi, Betty."

"Hey, Ned. I just wanted to follow up on a piece I'm working on."

"I got to fly anyway." Peter took off, at a running pace that didn't look superhuman, in any way.

"What's the piece?" Briefly making a mental note to ask him if he can fly.

"Well, you know. Who is Spider-man?"

Nervously, Ned lowered his head, to hide his eyes under the bill of his hat, and shook his head. "I don't know. Like I said, it's a mystery. No one knows."

"Peter." He looked up. "Peter Parker knows him, right?"

"You know that didn't work out."

"I know, I was at the party." Something came up. "So, Ned. What are you doing after school?"

"I don't know, homework. The usual."

"Maybe grab a bite to eat? Come on, I'll give you a ride."

"You have a car?"

"Yes, I have a car. I know, I get pulled over all the time. Just so the cops can check if I got a fake ID."

Right off the sidewalk, the traffic stopped, and she pulled out her pack of cigarettes.

"You smoke?"

"No, I just like to hold them until someone asks a stupid question." Tapping the filter on the flat chrome case for punctuation. "I'm 18, years old." But he's a sophomore. "They're my lungs, and this interview isn't going anywhere with you asking all the questions."

"Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"Is Peter Parker the Spider-Man?" She stopped, on the opposite curb, and turned around. Grabbed his hat, and took it off. "Look me in the eye, and just tell me, yes or no."

"Why would you think that?" He looked away. Practically shaking his head with his eyes.

"Well, if you're going to answer a question with a question." She put the butt in her lip, and bounced it, counting on her fingers. "He left the party, and then Spider-Man was seen swinging away from the rooftop."

"Who saw that?"

"A confidential source. If you're going to ask the questions, at least let me finish the answers."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah." Finally, she gave up.

"Well, give me my hat back, and I'll buy you dinner, okay?"

"Sure, but you might want to rethink the hat."

"What about it?"

"Well, other than the fact that it makes you look like Stranger Danger, did you ever wonder why you can't get a date?"

He stopped, at a window, and let his arms down from setting it straight. Turning this way and that, "It does?"

"Take it from me. I'm a girl, I can read fashion. What's next, you going to grow a neckbeard?"

"No? It just made me feel confident."

"No, getting laid makes you confident, that hat makes you stay a virgin."

"Huh, you're right."

"No, don't throw it away." She skipped after it, and bent to pick it up. Try it on. "I'll buy you dinner, for the hat?"

"Okay, sure."

And if he's lucky, she might give him a little confidence. Ever since she learned how to get what she wants. Sex, she decided to give getting what she wants with sex, even if he is a fixer upper. Idylly wondering if he's circumcised, and if not, what that might feel like.

He might know who Spider-Man is, and that's the scoop of a lifetime!

"You like Pizza?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go get a couple of slices, then. Get in."

"Okay."


End file.
